


FAN FICSHUN

by rastephens426



Category: Tales of the Abyss, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastephens426/pseuds/rastephens426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JAde wants to mary some one and index is bored. Will jade get the marriage wife he longed for???</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAN FICSHUN

Oneday in jadeland, jade says i am jade. Jade Jade Jade. then mean wile, in japan or whatev3r index says im borde/. i tink i willl go to jadeland.

index says yo toma screw you you suck and i haet you go die in a firey pit of doom death!!!!!!! then touma says that hurts dude! i think i will not kilo myseld though. i don tevn feel liek it atthe momentg. instrad i think i will get tegether with mikoto or som thing and maek allof the fan girls crazzy!! then windex says okay go do that then. then it hapens. ong theres already a fan couple omigod omigod!! new record.

then menewhile in the jadeland there is jade. jade says dude luke why are yu here? i thot i vanished you form this plave. then jade kiks luke in to a cactus. luke runs home cyring. then jade says oh man this is so not jade. i souldnt even be legaly alowed to be tihs bored. oh i know. by the way this is a monologue. im loenly i ned a marriage wife.

index is on his oh i mean her way to jadeland now! she is wakling some wear.she says gee this sure is an intresting walk i sure hop nithing bad hapens! later, she is kind of near where jadeland is.

in dex is runs intoa person. no not jade yet numpnuts. ... wait change of palns dude. she runs into no won yet. Mranwhile jade is waling in the streets. he ia lonely he says with a sigh. then jade runs in to dist. dist says im gay/ wanta go gtet diner together/? no dude. im not gay says jade. go junp on a bridje and in to a jaggedy-rock cliff. then dist sais dood i am das now i go to that noew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

next paragraph. jade is saying well that was really gaytarded dist is so gaytarded. then when jade gats to whatever part of jadeland he gets to next, SHIFFT FOCUS! index here. i got to jadetown i mean jadeland!!! jstu who is that gaytarded looking man jupming in to that jaggedy-rock cliff? oh well. index then gets to a part of jadetown i mean jadeland.

well it turms out that they are in the saem part of jadeland . then index sees jade. index runds over to jade. index then says i am LOVE!!!! jade then says dide i am love to.

index then days dude want to make out or something. jade then says yeah sure then they make out and it is the end. EPILOGUE! they gat marriaged. jade now has the marriage wife he longed for.


End file.
